Total Drama: Red Carpet - Episode 2 Transcript
Heo - Today at 8:58 PM long pig ExamplesWord Origin See more synonyms on Thesaurus.com noun (among the Maori and Polynesian peoples) human flesh as food for cannibals. vanilla - Today at 8:58 PM :jen: CONF: So we're supposed to be cooking some meat or whatever and Justin and Kelly are still missing. So I'm thinking...maybe he's meating her Noah - Today at 8:58 PM :brody: takes squirrel out of microwave okay i think this is all we need now. Heo - Today at 8:58 PM GL GO jro - Today at 8:59 PM :chris~1: OK CHALLENGE OVER GO - Today at 8:59 PM Shit vanilla - Today at 8:59 PM :jen: walks into the pantry ARE THERE ANY BAD BITCHES UP IN HERE? Alakazam! - Today at 8:59 PM :mike: Man, that squirrel is darker than DJ jro - Today at 8:59 PM :chris~1: chef, time for you to judge Heo - Today at 8:59 PM :shawn: Alright Chef jro - Today at 8:59 PM :chris~1: ... Heo - Today at 8:59 PM :shawn: Here you go Noah - Today at 8:59 PM :justin: uh hey jen... Heo - Today at 8:59 PM :shawn: throws bacon jro - Today at 8:59 PM :chris~1: notices chef is no longer there and has left vanilla - Today at 8:59 PM :jen: Oh my gosh. jro - Today at 8:59 PM :chris~1: ... :chris~1: oh fuck vanilla - Today at 8:59 PM :jen: What are you two DOING? Noah - Today at 8:59 PM :justin: just looking at different foods. Heo - Today at 8:59 PM :al: See, they're irresponsible Alakazam! - Today at 8:59 PM :kelly: Um... jro - Today at 8:59 PM :chris~1: sees the shutterbug's squirrel Alakazam! - Today at 8:59 PM :kelly: Aurora Borealis? vanilla - Today at 9:00 PM :jen: Then why are your pants unzipped? jro - Today at 9:00 PM :chris~1: :nauseated_face: Heo - Today at 9:00 PM :al: Banging while we're supposed to do this channel GO - Today at 9:00 PM :scarlett: watches team and just sighs Noah - Today at 9:00 PM :justin: OH hey look the judging is happening! kelly lets go! jro - Today at 9:00 PM :chris~1: sees that the goof troupe's squirrel is mere ash Alakazam! - Today at 9:00 PM :kelly: Yeah lets! jro - Today at 9:00 PM :chris~1: well...that's at least less gross vanilla - Today at 9:00 PM :crimson~1: If you don't want to eat it, I will. jro - Today at 9:00 PM :chris~1: easy decision :chris~1: THE GOOF TROUPE WINS Alakazam! - Today at 9:00 PM :mike: Courtney-sama........... :mike: Can I borrow a pen? jro - Today at 9:00 PM :courtney: e-eh?! Noah - Today at 9:00 PM :justin: Sweet. jro - Today at 9:01 PM :courtney: o-ok... :blush: Noah - Today at 9:01 PM :brody: what? i thought my microwaved squirrel and those bananas would've worked! vanilla - Today at 9:01 PM do these rps always rotate as such GO - Today at 9:01 PM :scarlett: yes! Heo - Today at 9:01 PM :shawn: Well Brick Alakazam! - Today at 9:01 PM dammit now I'm torn between Mike and Court and Kelly and Justin Heo - Today at 9:01 PM :shawn: I hope you liked the longpig GO - Today at 9:01 PM :brick~1: I didn’t :brick~1: I’m still a vegetarian Noah - Today at 9:01 PM @Alakazam! kelly and justin ez :wink: jro - Today at 9:01 PM no they dont lol Noah - Today at 9:01 PM :brody: ok so like, we lost? jro - Today at 9:01 PM it seems that way lol vanilla - Today at 9:01 PM :crimson~1: Yeah...obviously. Heo - Today at 9:02 PM :shawn: Brick ate human flesh guys! :shawn: This guy's a cannibal Alakazam! - Today at 9:02 PM :mike: Thanks Court-san, this is why you're my Noah - Today at 9:02 PM :brody: uh thats kinda gross dude jro - Today at 9:02 PM :chris~1: shutterbugs, send me your votes Alakazam! - Today at 9:02 PM :mike: slow mo Friend jro - Today at 9:02 PM :courtney: ... toast - Today at 9:02 PM well this rps no 7s :neutral_face: jro - Today at 9:02 PM :courtney: cries in conf toast - Today at 9:02 PM its better :100: Heo - Today at 9:02 PM w0w Noah - Today at 9:02 PM :brody: how am i gonna vote? these dudes and dudettes are like, awesome! Alakazam! - Today at 9:03 PM :kelly: I think I know how to celebrate this victory :kelly: uses plan B Noah - Today at 9:03 PM :justin: oh yeah? :justin: whats that? GO - Today at 9:03 PM :brick~1: whatever that was Shawn force fed me it Alakazam! - Today at 9:03 PM :kelly: Time for another round of Twister Heo - Today at 9:03 PM :shawn: Nah :shawn: Brick was enjoying it so much Noah - Today at 9:04 PM :justin: oh. i guess thats cool. vanilla - Today at 9:04 PM :crimson~1: ... Heo - Today at 9:04 PM :shawn: He loved that meat in his mouth man Alakazam! - Today at 9:04 PM :kelly: It's just gonna be us Heo - Today at 9:04 PM :shawn: He was savoring it GO - Today at 9:04 PM :brick~1: you’re disgusting Noah - Today at 9:04 PM :justin: well lets go then kelly. Alakazam! - Today at 9:04 PM :kelly: Just slowly touching :kelly: Until the twist Noah - Today at 9:04 PM :justin: hard jro - Today at 9:04 PM :chris~1: gather around, shutterbugs :chris~1: this has been a SHOCKING vote Noah - Today at 9:05 PM :justin: CONF: Age is just a number anyways. shrugs . She's awesome. i still wanna know who her daughter is... Heo - Today at 9:05 PM inb4 Shawn leaves jro - Today at 9:05 PM :chris~1: the following are safe :chris~1: brody :chris~1: courtney Noah - Today at 9:05 PM :brody: WOOHOOO jro - Today at 9:05 PM :chris~1: throws gravel into brodys mouth :chris~1: brick GO - Today at 9:06 PM :brick~1: yes! toast - Today at 9:06 PM Police: comes up Noah - Today at 9:06 PM :brody: chokes on gravel Alakazam! - Today at 9:06 PM :mike: internal monologue It's a good thing Courtney-sama is safe, she was always a leader jro - Today at 9:06 PM :chris~1: crimson vanilla - Today at 9:06 PM :crimson~1: Whatever GO - Today at 9:06 PM :brick~1: *does heimlich on Brody Alakazam! - Today at 9:06 PM :mike: I remember when we first met flashback episode happens jro - Today at 9:06 PM :chris~1: mike, shawn, and izzy... Noah - Today at 9:06 PM :brody: coughs up gravel. WOOOO. Heo - Today at 9:06 PM :shawn: Brick sure loves humping jro - Today at 9:06 PM :chris~1: all three of you have votes againts you Heo - Today at 9:06 PM :shawn: Of course Alakazam! - Today at 9:06 PM :mike: :open_mouth: toast - Today at 9:06 PM Police: Were here to arrest izzy jro - Today at 9:06 PM :chris~1: with only one vote... :chris~1: ... :chris~1: mike is safe Alakazam! - Today at 9:07 PM :mike: WE'RE BOTH SAFE COURTNEY-CHAN! toast - Today at 9:07 PM :izzy~1: runs off into the sunset jro - Today at 9:07 PM :courtney: SUGOI Alakazam! - Today at 9:07 PM :mike: YATA! GO - Today at 9:07 PM Wtf lmao jro - Today at 9:07 PM :chris~1: oh dear Alakazam! - Today at 9:07 PM :mike: Best friends amr? Heo - Today at 9:09 PM :shawn: grabs gun jro - Today at 9:09 PM :chris~1: tackles shawn and ties him to rocket Noah - Today at 9:09 PM im trying so hard not to laugh rn lmao Heo - Today at 9:09 PM :shawn: FUCK YOU GUYS Alakazam! - Today at 9:09 PM Toast is out + double jro - Today at 9:09 PM im dying Heo - Today at 9:09 PM :shawn: holds up the gun on Chris jro - Today at 9:10 PM :chris~1: too bad izzy ran, otherwise youd be safe Heo - Today at 9:10 PM :shawn: Did I hear a double? Alakazam! - Today at 9:10 PM damn jro - Today at 9:10 PM :chris~1: ok, ok, i jest Alakazam! - Today at 9:10 PM we did toast dirty toast - Today at 9:10 PM transcipt this lmao GO - Today at 9:10 PM Toast did Heo dirty jro - Today at 9:10 PM :chris~1: shawn, this was actually a scheduled double Heo - Today at 9:10 PM :shawn: That's what I thought bish vanilla - Today at 9:10 PM I didn't know Izzy was in this cast until I checked the teams GO - Today at 9:10 PM ^ jro - Today at 9:10 PM :chris~1: if that makes you feel any better Alakazam! - Today at 9:10 PM ngl toast Heo - Today at 9:10 PM :shawn: shoots Brick jro - Today at 9:10 PM :chris~1: anyways, bye launches shawn Alakazam! - Today at 9:10 PM I didn't know you played Izzy toast - Today at 9:10 PM i had a feeling i was going Heo - Today at 9:10 PM :shawn: ALULULULULULULU jro - Today at 9:10 PM ye toast u were lol it was 4-2-1 toast - Today at 9:11 PM and i alway made izzy get arrested insetad of voted out Alakazam! - Today at 9:11 PM Anime ending song plays jro - Today at 9:11 PM :chris~1: what a thrilling episode :chris~1: tune in next time my children ---end---